A Life Of Horses
by ElmoDaHorse
Summary: Both Percy and Annabeth a good horse riders. When Annabeth finally convinces Percy to ride in competitions they're always arguing about who is the better rider. All human. Kind of low key, not really action. Depends on where I think the story should go. This is for all the horse lovers of the fanfiction world...
1. Chapter 1

**This is for all the PJO horse lovers out there...like me! They're all human and you still get the awesomeness of Blackjack which doesn't happen in that many books...Enjoy! And I'm not Rick. He writes the demigod versions, not me...**

* * *

Annabeth walked across the stable yard, taking in the architecture of the big wooden stable and every other bit like the house just across that was also the office. She took in the amazing stone tack room. She honestly couldn't wait to get in there and smell the leather, find the bridle and saddle for which ever horse she ended up riding and running back out to tack up. Annabeth felt a smile lift the corners of her mouth as she walked to a sand arena that was outside. It was filled with jumps 6 foot high or slightly less. A black-haired boy around 17 (her age) was riding a, maybe, 16.2 hand black horse at a collected canter through the maze of jumps. From the build of the horse, Annabeth would guess something similar to an anglo-arab, a good jumping horse. The horse came up to a rising/ascending oxer. Because the rider was on the horse barebacak he had to grip hard with his knees to stay in proper jumping position. The rider lifted into two point as the horse soared over the 6 ft jump. They pair were a perfect team as they came down with a soft thump on the other side before coming to the last jump; a triple bar, three top rails rising with the back rail at the highest point. Again the rider urged the horse, using mainly leg as he rode with nothing but a piece of leather around the horse's neck. Again, the black horse lifted into a beautiful arch, front legs tucked up, neck stretched out, back legs coming up at the crux of the jump. The horse's right back hoof hit the tallest rail with a nasty _crack_...the bar wobbled dangerously...but didn't fall. Annabeth started clapping on instinct as the tall rider let his horse stretch out in a slow comfortable walk.

"That was some pretty good jumping." Annabeth called. The rider glanced at her with a kind smile.

"Thanks but my horse did the work. I just showed him where to go." The horse came closer to the white fence, eventually stopping in front of her so she could scratch his forehead.

"What breed is he?"

"Anglo-arab with a bit of friesian. He doesn't have much feathering though." Annabeth glanced at his feet which looked about a size 8 shoe. Indeed the black horse did have a tiny bit of light feathering but not much. The rider obviously kept the horse's group of thin, fluffy hair trimmed.

"How about height?"

"Around 16.3 hands. I haven't measured him for a few weeks though. He's still growing." The boy took off his helmet, revealing jet black hair and green eyes that held just a hint of blue.

"Sorry, I didn't introduce my self. I'm Annabeth Chase. I just moved here." He nodded.

"That's cool. I'm Percy and this is Blackjack. He's probably the best horse I've ever had, not going into the amount of times he bucked me off when I broke him in. If you don't mind, where did you move from."

"New York. I think I prefer San Francisco though."

"True. More beaches." Percy stated with a twinkle in his eye. He slid off, taking the piece of leather with him. He started walking out the gate and Blackjack followed. Annabeth caught up and fell into step beside the boy after he closed the gate.

"So, which school do you go to?" She said. He looked at her sideways.

"Goode High. It's pretty good. I'm on the swim team there."

"Yeah, I've heard about their infamous swim team. That's where I'm going." He started to say something else when a man called out.

"Percy? Please lead Blackjack properly. You know the rules, halter, lead rope, bridle or no riding." Percy cringed.

"Sure Chiron. That still won't make Blackjack very happy." The old man smiled.

"Now please Percy. You might scare our newest rider."

"Who? Annabeth?"

"No, Juniper here. Her parents insisted that she ride." A girl maybe 13 waved shyly. Percy sighed and beckoned the younger person over.

"Come on. Come meet Blackjack." He tapped the horse's leg and Blackjack laid down on the ground, looking half asleep. Juniper took tentative steps towards the horse and Percy until she was close enough to hold his hand. He lead her over.

"See, he's really quiet. He might be tall but he's like a big marshmallow. Come on, pet his neck." Percy started scratching the horse's jaw and Blackjack's eyes started drooping until they were closed. His bottom lip went loose and he started to dribble a thin line of drool. Juniper giggled.

"Aww, he's so sweet!" She said, reaching out to stroke the horse's neck. Percy grinned at her.

"Do you want to ride him?" She paled a bit but nodded.

"Come on." Percy stood back and tugged on Blackjack's mane. The horse's huffed loudly but stood up grudgingly. "Lazy horse." Percy mumbled. Annabeth fought back a smile. The horse seriously had a mind of it's own. Percy picked up the girl and placed her on the horse's back before jumping up himself. He sat behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist just in case she slipped. Blackjack started walking away and Percy turned back, calling to Annabeth, "Talk to you later?"

"Sure!" He grinned at her before turning back to the proper position for riding; looking forward.

"Those two are certainly one of a kind." An deep voice said next to her. Annabeth turned to find the man Percy had called Chiron. He was bow legged maybe from riding and his brown hair was greying. He had kindly eyes that looked like they'd seen a lot of the horse world.

"How long has he been riding?"

"Since he was twelve."

"I've been riding-"

"since you were seven. Yes, your father told me. I think you are also wondering why he was able to jump 6 feet whereas you struggle with 3. Am I correct?" Annabeth sighed.

"Maybe he can help me with my riding."

"I'm sure Percy would be happy to take you on as a student. He is always happy to teach people who seek more knowledge of riding. He is also very good with our younger riders. He does well with them."

"Mmm. Maybe he might get through to my brothers then." She mumbled.

"With Percy, anything is possible my dear. Just as long as it doesn't involve school work." He sounded fond of Percy.

"Just out of curiousity but, why are you so fond of Percy?" Chiron sighed.

"Percy's father died early in the boy's life. Before Percy came here he was...troubled. He was an incredibly troubled child. His father's death took a large toll on him and his mother. I offered to take him in for a while, teach him how to ride and take care of horses. His riding skill has bloomed yet he still refuses to compete. He uses his family's financial problems as an excuse even though I have offered to pay before. But, enough of my pupil." Chiron started walking towards the stable. "Now, I think it's time to find you a horse." He finished with a twinkled in his eye.

* * *

**Okay, how was that? Just for all my horse lovers. A bit of an explanation, I put the idea by horse-crazy girl13. She might write an chapter occassionally. I'm not sure yet. Still trying to work all that out. Let me know if you want me to continue it. I honestly don't expect it to be much of a hit because it's so out there but I wanted to write a story that was based on my interests which is horses. Any questions about the Horse Jargon PM either me or horse-crazy girl13. We're happy to explain though we both have school and you might have to wait a bit for answers. FOLLOW, FAVE, REVIEW!**


	2. PETITION AGAINST SOPA

**I know, I know. It's the dreaded AN but it's a very important one! Has anyone heard of SOPA? If you have or haven't it's this thing that will cancel access to anything that has something similar to copyright INCLUDING FANFICTION. I'm not joking. SOPA has tried to be passed 7 times, all failing and the petition has to have 100, 000 signatures before September 21st. Here is the link indirectly:**

**Petitions (DOT HERE) whitehouse (DOT HERE) gov (SLASH) petition (SLASH) stop-sopa-2013 (SLASH) LMzMVrQF**

**I know I don't update much but FanFiction is really important to me as a way of releasing my emotions. Reading pretty much always has been. If you sign the petition, here's a bribe. I will try my hardest to update EVERY ONE of my stories by at least one chapter before September 21st. PLEASE GO SIGN THAT PETITION!**

**~ElmoDaHorse**


End file.
